The merchandise offered by local and national retailers is always changing. The retailers may wish to display content to customers when the customers arrive to the store or are near specific merchandise. Presently it is difficult to detect where a customer is within a retail location. Additionally, when the retailer has a diverse number of products for sell and wishes to provide content to customers responsive to a number of different conditions, it is difficult for a retailer to easily and repeatedly associate specific content with specific merchandise.
Retailers may address this problem using beacons broadcasting a signal to support micro location detection. Large organizations may have thousands of locations with each location containing 100s of beacon devices. These devices are often not connected to any network and operate independently. The typical installation and maintenance process requires the direct one-to-one connection between the beacon device and a networked configuration device like a smartphone. This process requires a trust relationship between the phone and the device to safely configure or reconfigure the installed device(s). The process of visiting these 10s or 100s of thousands of devices becomes a major effort in time and money. The systems and methods of the present disclosure simplify and facilitate the process of updating beacons while also allowing a user to eliminate the trust relationship between the beacon and the networked configuration device.